


Donna (KHR Fan-fiction)

by arxanna



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arxanna/pseuds/arxanna
Summary: From secretary to the wife of the world's most powerful mafia boss. Life is not that easy but with someone you truly love, everything will be fine. This is just the beginning of your role as Donna Vongola.(TYL Sawada Tsunayoshi x [Reader] )*Sequel to Segretario*KHR belongs to Amano Akira*Pictures are not mine unless stated
Kudos: 11





	1. Letter

Marrying a world's famous mafia boss was like a dream come true for every woman. They wanted the chance to marry Vongola Decimo, the current and most powerful boss of Vongola Famiglia. 

As soon they became the Donna, they would feel as superior as he was. 

However, when they heard that Don Vongola was married to a woman he loved the most, their hearts shattered like broken glass. They could not accept it and some even tried to take their own lives, saying that they did not deserve to live any longer. Some even attempted to send death threats to his wife, telling her to leave him alone. 

A loud groan escaped my lips as I saw more anonymous letters in a package box sent by the courier service. Those death threat letters were meant for me and I had received it for days, weeks and months. 

Because I was married to Don Vongola named Sawada Tsunayoshi.

It was only half a year after my marriage and things had changed a little. I used to be Tsuna's secretary years ago and it was those times I had been often at his side. I did try to convince him that I still could do the paperwork after we got married. Tsuna knew it but he was still with his decision to hire a new secretary as he did not want to burden me further. 

Without thinking, I took the package box and I went on to burn each of the letters in the fireplace. Tsuna never knew about these letters and I did not want him to see it. I did not want to worry him about this small matter. As he was away for mafia business with Gokudera, I took this chance to throw or burn all of them.

"You can't hide it from him, you know."

I stopped for a while and I turned around to see Yamamoto standing nearby the living hall's door. He already knew that I had been receiving these letters and I told him to keep it a secret from Tsuna and others. 

"I just...I mean, Tsuna has other things to worry about," I replied as I tossed more letters in the fireplace. "It's not a big deal. They will stop once they grow tired of it."

"How long they will stop harassing you with these letters? I think it has been long after the news about your marriage with Tsuna."

I smiled back at the Rain Guardian to show that I was grateful for his concern. He gave a light sigh and went on to sit beside me, helping me to burn the letters as well. I grinned when I thought of something funny.

"What's so funny?" asked Yamamoto curiously.

"Whenever I toss these letters in the fireplace, it feels like I'm tossing hell banknotes in the fire for the spirits in another world. I heard about this stuff from I-Pin."

"Really?" he chuckled lightly. "So are you burning these letters for the spirits to read it aloud?"

"I don't know. Maybe they will."

"So, these letters...aren't you going to read all of it?"

"Nah, it's all the same threat," I replied. Yamamoto placed his one hand on my shoulder and I stared back at him.

"Ayano, I've been friends with Tsuna when we were in middle school and I can tell that he's not going to let anything bad happen to you. He's been busy but he never failed to contact me or anyone else to see if you are doing fine or not."

"Is that so?" I blinked with surprise. "I thought I've told him that I am fine on my own. He just needs to focus on his work."

"Well, he's your husband. He has the right to know about his dearest wife," Yamamoto then smirked at me. "I guess that you started to miss him, right?"

"I-I have no idea what are you talking about," I avoided his look.

"Lambo told me that you've been wandering inside Tsuna's study room and asking when he will return home. And another thing, you've been reading many cooking books lately in the kitchen."

"H-hold on a second! How on earth did you know all this stuff??" my face turned bright red in sudden.

"I've seen you there, but I'm not the only one seen it. Almost everyone here did."

"Okay, I admit it," I muttered with my embarrassed look. "I-I want to be some sort of a good wife despite my age, but I feel like I'm still acting like a girlfriend more than a wife. I've been trying to cook or something else that I can do for Tsuna."

"Is that so?" Yamamoto grinned. "Just be yourself, there's no need to change who you are."

"Takeshi, I mean...being a wife to Don Vongola."

"Listen here, Ayano. Once you're married, it is already proven that you will always love him and stay by his side no matter what obstacles that both of you are about to face. A wife is not always like a typical housewife but it is who you are to your husband."

I did not remember when Yamamoto became a wise person. Either way, he was giving good advice and that such advice made me asking myself a question. 

_Who am I to Tsuna? I am not just his wife. I am someone who will do anything to protect him, to keep him sane and to keep him in comfort._

I might know what I should do. I threw all the remaining letters in the fireplace and I thanked him before walking back into my room.

* * *

I was in the kitchen for almost the whole morning just to do charity work for a newly built orphanage. It was opened by Anna, a former lead servant who used to work in the Vongola Headquarters. We remained as good friends after many incidents in the past and I was happy to see that she was doing well. I decided to bake some cookies for all the orphans as a gift and with the help from the servants in the kitchen, I managed to finish lots of them in a nick of time. 

"Donna Vongola, there's a letter for you," said one of the servant while holding an envelope. 

"Is there any name on it?" I asked as I packed the cookies in the small bags. "If there's no name, kindly please throw it away."

"There's a name on it. It says from a certain club."

I thought it would be another threat letter but this one came with a name on it. I did pack some last cookies and have Lambo and I-Pin to bring all of them straight to Anna's orphanage. I took the letter and cautiously open it to read its contents.

_To: Donna Vongola_

_We are from a certain club that is specially built to show our dissatisfaction towards you. We know that you have been ignoring those anonymous letters for months after your marriage with Don Vongola. We are trying to say that you are not fit to be his wife and we certainly knew it. We had been looking at the news update upon the rumours of Don Vongola going out with his secretary until the marriage. Hopefully, you will read this and you will decide again which path you should take._

_From: Say-no-to-Donna Club_

I was clenching the letter with irritation. Should I cry after reading this letter? No, I was not that weak. I had enough with this crap. I was still [Full Name] and Minoru Ayano. If this was what they gave me, then I will show how would Donna Vongola deal with them.

I took my laptop from Tsuna's study room and began searching the origins of that club. It took me only a few minutes for me to find out that this club was coming from a certain elite college in Rome. The club members were all girls where some of them were seniors and the rest of them were juniors. I wrote a formal letter to that certain college and then another one as a 'formal' reply to that hate club.

_To: President of the club,_

_I do receive lots of letters from all of you and I want to **thank you** for all your support. I would like to apologise as I do not have free time to read all of them and I accidentally throw all away during the spring cleaning. With that latest letter I had it from you, let me tell you something that you really should keep it in your mind._

_First of all, the act of sending death threat letters to the wife of the most influential businessman is nothing but a serious criminal offence. The death threat itself will cause a psychological effect on someone who receives it and you will be arrested for it._

_Next, you do not have the right to interfere with people's life. Do you expect me to step away from your beloved idol? Not a chance. Our life had nothing to do with you and you should just focus on your studies instead of wasting your time stalking both of us._

_Lastly, please change the name of your club. It is a bad choice. If you ask me, I think Saving and Protecting the Environment Club will fit the best._

_I do hope that letter will be the last for me and if I get another one, you will be getting a free **room** and a **reward** in the police station. Thank you for reading._

_From: Donna Vongola_

_P.S.: Just in case, I have sent a letter to your college principal and I wish you all the best._

I was done writing two letters and I had one of the subordinates to send those letters to that elite college. I was not going to wait for their news and I went on to do other work in the kitchen. 

Trying to mess with me? It looked like they were taking a risky step.

* * *

I had been reading a book for hours and I was getting sleepier. The espresso on the table did help a bit and I did not think that anyone would want me to stay awake. It was already night and there was no sign of Tsuna returning from his work. It had been a week and I was feeling a little lonely. Though I still have other guardians to talk to, I felt like something was missing.

Yamamoto was right. I missed Tsuna for the time being.

As I was nearly half asleep, I felt someone wrapped around my waist with their arms and a face nuzzled on my neck. My eyes widened in shock and I was about to give a punch until I heard a familiar voice in my ears. 

"Did you miss me, [Name]?"

I slowly turned around and Tsuna was staring at me with those same kind eyes he had. I could not help it as I stood up and hugged him tightly. He did hug back and we were acting like we had not been seeing each other for years. 

"Welcome home, Tsuna," I spoke out and I could not stop smiling. "Since when you're in here?"

"I'm already in this room when you're still reading your book," Tsuna laughed lightly. "You should have gone to sleep. Your eyes are getting tired."

"I'm not..." I yawned a little. "...tired. Maybe just a bit."

"Now that is a sign of your tiredness, [Name]."

The brunet went on to carry me with a bridal style and then placed me on the bed. I was flustered and my face was getting redder at the same time. He climbed on the bed and slept beside me with a playful grin on his face. My brain was not able to process any words I wanted to say and I tried to look away. It was a normal thing for a husband and wife to sleep together but why on earth I still not got used to it? 

"Aren't you supposed to change your clothes before going to sleep?"

"I'm already tired, especially after that whole week of meeting..." Tsuna groaned and he gently pulled me over to give a tight hug. "[Name], is there something you didn't tell me?"

"Tell? Tell you what?" I asked confusedly.

"I know you're keeping it from me. Just tell me what is it."

"I-I don't think I'm keeping it from you."

"You're bad at lying. What about that letters you've written on your laptop? You've been receiving threat letters from that fan club for months, right?" the brunet smirked while playing with my hair. "I love that reply you wrote for them."

"W-what?!" I gasped with shock and I remembered that I forgot to switch off my laptop. "Dang it, I thought Takeshi told you everything."

"I know that you do not want me to worry further about your situation. I want you to remember one thing. Just one thing."

"What is that I am supposed to remember?"

Tsuna smiled warmly and he placed a soft kiss on my lips. Gently touching my cheeks as he whispered in my ears.

"I will always love you, [Name]."


	2. Invitation

I was staring at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was longer than the last time I used to have shorter hair. What caught my attention was the long scar on my left face. I would not forget who was the one gave it to me years ago. I was the one who pushed that woman into the frozen lake after she slashed my left face with the ice pick. Not forget to mention that her husband wanted to kill me off as revenge.

The last thing I heard about Pyotr Morozov was that he had been arrested by the Vindice and was sentenced to life imprisonment at Vendicare Prison. As he was possibly dangerous, he was placed in another prison where Mukuro used to stay. He deserved that since he was the one who killed my father. 

"[Name], are you done yet?"

"Almost done!"

I just combed my hair and I quickly walked out from the bathroom to get myself dressed up. Instead of the usual white shirt and black suit, I already started to wear something random like blouses, long skirts and heels. Most of these clothes were a gift from Haru and Kyoko. With one last touch on my face, I left the room and I saw Tsuna was looking at his watch while waiting for me.

"Shall we go then, [Name]?" Tsuna smiled.

"Yes, I- ack!"

It was only a few steps when I suddenly tripped and Tsuna caught me just in time. I nearly cursed at the high heels I was wearing and it made me think that I rather wear sports shoes.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah...I'm fine..." I gave an awkward smile as I slowly stood up. "I am trying, at least. I don't look like someone who can walk perfectly in high heels, right?"

"You don't need to force yourself or you'll get hurt even more," the brunette looked concerned. "Why don't you wear something that will make you comfortable?"

"You sure about me wearing low heels shoes?" I gave a curious look.

"As long as you can walk safely. Who is going to look at your shoes?"

"Uh, the fashion paparazzi?"

"I'm going to tell Natsu to bite their head off."

"Alright, I got it," I laughed before I changed another pair of heels. Once I was ready, both Tsuna and I left the headquarters and we went inside the limousine accompanied by his guardians. 

The Vongola Famiglia was invited by one of Vongola's allied family to a wedding dinner in Sicily. The boss of Lingotto Famiglia's youngest daughter was married to someone who also came from the mafia family. Ambrogio has once suggested Tsuna marry his daughter to strengthen ties between two families. It was indeed an embarrassing moment when I thought he was seriously going to marry her. Even if it was a good opportunity, Tsuna chose me over her. I was glad that she understood well and she was one of the few people who congratulating my marriage with Don Vongola. 

The guests were mostly from the mafia families and I noticed that the Shimon Famiglia was invited as well. Kozato Enma, along with his guardians came to Tsuna and greeted everyone. It was much like a friendly conversation until Katou Julie asked something that made Tsuna and I feel awkward. 

Asking something in a public.

"So, it's been half a year both of you are married. That time should be enough to get yourself a child, right?"

"...w-what?" my smile twitched and I was about to break the champagne glass.

"I have no idea what are you talking about," Tsuna replied but he was not looking at Julie.

"Don't play dumb. You know what I mean," the Desert guardian smirked. "Have you been trying or you-"

"Katou Julie, why do you have to ask that in the public??" Adelheid growled.

"Come on, everyone has been wondering if Don Vongola has chosen his new heir," Julie stated cooly. "Or is it because-"

"Whatever you want to say, I know it will be bad news," Enma was quick to stop Julie from continuing his sentences. "Let us give some privacy for both of them."

"Thank you so much, Enma," Tsuna sighed.

"It's nothing," Enma gave a small smile. "Besides, there are more people kept on spreading rumours about both of you. Especially when it's you who is on the way getting a new heir of your family."

"Even so, I do not want to pressure Ayano on getting a child together. If she wants and she's ready for it."

"Oh, so you sound like you want it. Why not just go for it?" Julie commented and he later earned a hard smack on his head from Adelheid.

"I know I'm not getting younger. I just want a child to be raised not because of becoming my next heir. I want them to grow up learning to value something important to them. They can think about taking over my family when they are older and ready to accept it."

I was listening and I never knew Tsuna would ever talk on how our future child will grow up as. He did not want them to waste their time growing up thinking about the mafia and live in normal life. It was rare because most of the mafia bosses badly wanted to find a new heir and if their current wife was not able to conceive, they will look for another woman.

That was I dreaded the most. If I was not able to do it for Tsuna, will he be looking for another one to do it for him?

No, stop thinking bad things if I did not even try. 

"Oh, nice to meet you, Don Vongola."

A woman in her late twenties approached at our spot and she seemed to look so eager to talk with the brunette. It looked like she purposely tried to attract his attention with the revealing dress she wore and was glancing at me with her _I-am-going-to-steal-your-husband_ look. I secretly sneered at her for trying to do so as I waited for Tsuna's supposed reaction towards this woman.

"Nice to meet you," Tsuna greeted politely. "And you are?"

"I'm Martina, the daughter of Don Garofano. I've always wanted to meet you for so long and I can't believe that I have a great chance today."

"I think this is merely a coincidence," he replied shortly.

"You're right," that woman grinned and she was going to make another move. "Say, I wonder if you're free tonight. Maybe we can have a drink at the bar near my house. I am sure it will be fun."

I was nearly reaching my boiling point and I was trying to keep my face calm. I pretended that I was talking to Chrome and Rokudo Mukuro was giving me a playful smirk. I was giving my _what-are-you-laughing-at_ look to him and Chrome snickered at my reaction. 

"Sorry, I'm a very busy man. Even if I do have free time, I would like to spend it with my wife," Tsuna replied and his tone was getting colder.

"Ah, I see. But I think your wife does not mind about it, right? I bet she will allow you to join me since she's not good enough for you-"

Tsuna gave that woman a death stare and she immediately went silent, feeling afraid of his sudden hostility.

"You're a daughter of Don Garofano, am I right? The next time if I have an official meeting with your father, I shall tell him about his beloved daughter's bad behaviour. My personal life is completely nothing to do with you and you do not have the right to insult my wife. I do hope you keep that in mind."

"Y-yes...I'm sorry..." she shuddered.

"Now, please leave. Don't make me call someone to pull you away."

She quickly left and nearly tripped when she was about to run. One of Enma's guardian, P. Shitt was snickering while looking at that woman. Not only her though. Lambo was trying to hide his laughter but he could not help it. 

"Lambo, it's not nice to laugh at someone," Ooyama Rauji commented.

"I know that, but don't you see how she treated my boss only to get backfired?" said Lambo.

"Plus, she has the worst sense of fashion. I begin to think that her dress is going to fall off," P. Shitt spoke out.

"Worst?? Sounds like you are the one-"

"No, Shittopi-chan's clothes are just unique in her way and much better than that rude-ass woman," I quickly interrupted Katou Julie to stop him from insulting her.

"Thank you for your compliment, Donna Vongola."

I simply smiled at her and Tsuna gently grasped my hand as I looked at him. He was giving his apologetic look to me, probably because of that rude woman saying bad things about me.

"I'm sorry for letting you hear what she said, Ayano."

"No, it's fine. Just let her or any other jealous people talk. I'm glad that I have someone who defends me from these people."

The brunette soon smiled and held my hand tightly. The wedding dinner was about to end, so we decided to congratulate Don Lingotto and his daughter before all of us went back to the headquarters. 

It was a tiring day. 

* * *

"Good evening, mother."

_"Ah, good evening, [Name]! Isn't morning at your place?"_

"Um, yes. It's morning here, mother."

I was in Tsuna's study room so that I could use his computer to have a video call with my mother-in-law, Sawada Nana. Once I was married to her son, I should call her mother. As she knew I might not get used to it, she did not mind if I call her Nana-san instead. It was tough but calling her mother was a good feeling as well since I had lost my mother due to her illness. I heard from Masaaki Chika (my good friend) that most of our former classmates often had issues with their in-laws and it was a common problem for the married couple. 

To me, Tsuna's parents were genuinely kind before I was married to him. Unlike my other relatives, both of them were the ones taking care of my sick mother when I was away working for Tsuna. Even Kyoko and Haru helped too. I was grateful to have met them.

_"Oh, I see. Is Tsuna around there? I didn't see him with you."_

"He's away for meeting with his friends, mother. He's doing just fine."

_"I see. He needs to take a break from work and spend some time with you. He's always with that kind of habit."_

"No worries, I did make sure that Tsuna takes a proper break before he continues with his work."

_"I'm glad to hear that. So, what are you going to do after this?"_

"I'll be out to buy some presents for the children in the orphanage. Anna says that the children have just made their wish so that Santa Claus can grant their wishes."

_"That's so adorable. Reminds me of Lambo and I-Pin when they were little. Oh, speaking about children."_

"What is it, mother?"

 _"Did you and Tsuna made some progress?"_ Nana asked with a sneaky grin on her face.

"W-what progress?" I was giving an awkward smile at her.

_"Well, you know that your father (Iemitsu) and I wanted to play with our future grandchildren. So, any news?"_

"I-I..."

_"[Name]?"_

"N-no...not yet..." I said quickly with my red face. "But I'm not ready to do it, mother!"

 _"Huh? Why is that so??"_ Nana blinked with surprise.

"B-because I heard that...it's going to be...painful..." 

I felt like I wanted to run away from this question.

_"Painful? It's a common thing during childbirth, [Name]."_

"No, I'm not talking about childbirth..."

 _"Then what?"_ Nana gasped and her smile went even wider. _"Oh, you mean 'that' one??"_

I covered my reddened face with my hands. 

"Damn it. I told Tsuna that I was not ready for it during our first-night wedding. He understands that and he would not force me until I am ready. I-I'm sorry, mother..."

 _"Don't feel disappointed, [Name],"_ Nana's smile became warmer. _"I understand. You and Tsuna are not going to get younger but do take your time. When you are ready, it's going to be fine."_

"Tsuna is not going to hate me for this, right? I heard that he always wanted a child."

_"Why he would hate you? He marries you because he loves you so much. You must remember that, [Name]."_

"Yes...I will, mother."

_"Oh, I need to prepare dinner. We'll talk next time. And one more thing."_

"Yes?"

 _"It is indeed painful but I can tell you that...it will be fun."_ Nana winked. _"Bye, and have fun~!"_

The video call ended and I was completely stunned hearing her last words. My face was burning with embarrassment and probably way much worse than a high fever. My heartbeat was beating much faster and I was screaming inside my head. 

How was it supposed to be fun??

"Donna Vongola, are you ready to go out?" Chrome politely asked as she stood nearby the study room's door.

"Y-yes, just give me a second..." I muttered while trying to erase my reddened cheeks.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Let's leave then."


	3. Meeting

"Hayato, how about no instead?"

"You have no choice. You have to face all of them."

"What am I supposed to talk? I'm not that sociable especially with these classy type of women."

"Just remember that you are now Donna Vongola, not Segretario Minoru. It is about time for you to show who you are as the Tenth's wife."

I understand why some ladies could not stand attending a formal function where they had to talk with other people who will eventually boast about their wealth status and talk sh*t about your life. I hated that kind of people and I did not expect to make myself talk to them.

Tsuna's new secretary named Alessia was the one informing me that the Vongola Famiglia will have a meeting with some other influential mafia families and it would be held in the Vongola headquarters. All the preparations had been made and we were waiting for the guests. 

Almost all the mafia families arrived and once they saw Tsuna, they greeted him with high respect. The brunet then introduced me to them and the mafia bosses were mildly surprised to meet Don Vongola's wife. I formally smiled at them and I could see that their wives were not impressed with my appearance.

All the mafia bosses were in the meeting room with Tsuna and his guardians. As for me, I was in the living hall with Chrome and all the bosses' wives. Though they were smiling at me, I knew what they felt. They looked like they were not used to talk with a lower-rank woman like me. They knew that I was Don Vongola's former secretary who came from a poor family.

Guess this was a war between me and these women.

"Donna Vongola, may I ask you something?" asked the one with a braided blonde hair.

"Sure, what do you want to ask?"

"Have you ever consider to get pregnant? We all know that the Vongola Famiglia needs a new heir and we are waiting for good news."

I froze with shock. I was ready to answer anything but not pregnancy. I need to calm down. I was trying not to do anything rash. Why would they want to ask this question?

Chrome was worried about me though her face remained calm. I merely smiled at that woman as I answered her question.

"I appreciate all of your concern but it is best if you can wait patiently until Don Vongola is ready to announce his new heir."

"Oh, we are waiting for it," the woman with wavy black hair added with her honeyed smile. "Please do not feel displeased but we are worried."

"Worried? How is that so?" I asked curiously.

"Well, you see..." she cleared her throat. "After my marriage with my husband for three years, he has been a little grumpy because he is desperate to get a new heir. We tried but it was not a success. The doctors often said that it was either my husband's or my problem. He threatens me that if I could not get pregnant, he will file a divorce and marry another woman. Fortunately, I managed to get pregnant and now I have two children."

"At least you are better than me," another woman with long red hair replied. "My husband found out that I could not get pregnant due to my health problem. So we decided to go on with the surrogacy process. He will do anything to get a new heir for his family."

The more I hear from them, the more I wanted to leave the room. I was thankful that Chrome was accompanying me. Sounded like they were trying to discourage me. Just to get a new heir for the mafia family, they will do anything to achieve that goal. I thought this only happened in the drama shows about a rich family with selfish family members.

"As for me, I am already giving what my husband wanted the most," the one with braided blonde hair gave her smug smile. "After the first night of my marriage, I was blessed with the birth of my twin boys. My husband was really happy as he always wanted a male heir and it came to his mind that he wants more children. Now, I am pregnant once again and this is my fourth month."

"That is good news. I am happy for you," I replied.

"Thanks, but...it's a girl. He never wanted a girl in his family. My boys were throwing their tantrum once they hear that they are going to have a little sister."

"Easy enough. Just go for an abortion," the one with black wavy hair suggested.

I was gripping the teacup where the handle was about to break.

"Yes, better than letting your unborn daughter waste all her life in this world," said the red-haired one.

My other fist was clenching with anger.

"I am planning to do that-"

I placed the teacup on the table rather loudly that made the three of them went silent. Their eyes fixed on me and they seemed to notice that I was glaring at them. Chrome quickly placed her hand on my shoulder to make sure that I would not go berserk. I managed to keep my face calm. Gokudera wanted me to show who am I as Donna Vongola.

"Ladies, you do know what you are talking about. This is about a child's life. A child that it took all your time and effort to grow them up in your body before they were ready to see the world outside their little room. And you suddenly think to go for an abortion?"

The three women were looking at each other rather nervously before the braided blonde hair spoke to me.

"It's not like that. I mean, it's an only option-"

"Abortion is only an option when you have no choice," I replied sternly. "You want to do that because your husband and your sons hate girls? Don't you feel remorse for killing your flesh and blood?"

"Remorse?" the blonde blinked confusedly. "Why should I feel that?"

"Try to imagine that your mother wants to kill you when you are just a little child. You were scared and you would be asking why she wants to kill you. What did you do wrong and what did you do to make her so angry. You did not do anything wrong, so why she still wants to kill you? This is what your unborn child feels when you selfishly decided to abort them."

The woman with braided blonde hair shivered after what I had told her. She was getting afraid, starting to feel more guilty. The other two would not dare to look at me and I did not even bother to talk with them any longer. I stood up and when I was about to leave, I turned to look at them to give some of my last words.

"If you are still with that horrid idea, I won't bother to stop you. All I know that you are not going to have a peaceful sleep after you took someone's life with your own hands."

* * *

I was sitting alone in the dining room with a cup of warm tea and some slices of bread. The meeting was still going on and Chrome was taking some break for herself. I often thought that abortion was the cruellest thing to do towards an unborn child.

Was it still cruel if there was no other choice?

"Why are you here all alone, Minoru Ayano?"

I looked up and I saw Tsuna's Mist Guardian who was standing beside me. I could not tell if he was ever caring about what I felt since his usual sly smirk will remain on his face.

"I just want to eat something. I thought you are supposed to be in the meeting room."

"You know I hate mafia, why should I stay there?"

"Because you are Tsuna's guardian."

"I only stay by his side so that I can take over his body someday."

"Geez, stop with those sentences. I think you just want to run away from Hibari or else you would be fighting with him again."

Mukuro simply laughed and he took a seat beside me. We did not talk and I realised that I did not take some time to know him better. He was a powerful illusionist. I heard that his illusion skills were enough to make someone go insane. That explained how he managed to kill all the researchers when he was little.

"Nagi told me about how you handle those women earlier. Are they trying to ask you about Don Vongola's possible heir?" Mukuro asked curiously.

"Yes, they were dying to know if Tsuna and I are prepared to get a new heir for the Vongola Famiglia."

"I see. But it seems that they said something that makes you feel uneasy."

"...yeah. One of them is planning to abort their child because her husband and her sons hate girls," I replied.

"Minoru Ayano. Do you know that not all the mafia families are not willing to have daughters as the next mafia boss?"

"I heard of that. Daughters in the mafia family, no matter if they were the oldest or the youngest, they could not be the next boss. Instead, the bosses would arrange a marriage for their daughters with another mafia family."

"Exactly. That is the fate of the daughters in the mafia family."

"I'm still against abortion unless with valid reason. If they do not want that baby, might as well just let someone adopt them. I mean, that baby has the right to live."

"Well, speaking of that, are you planning to get one with your beloved husband?" 

I would glare at Mukuro for asking that question but after the meeting with those women, I had a mixed feeling about it. 

"I don't know. I began to feel afraid when I thought of a child to grow up in the mafia world. Even the fact that Arianna lost her unborn child was still haunting me."

"The mafia world is indeed cruel. You've seen it with your own eyes."

"What are you trying to say, Mukuro?"

"The children and I were the Estraneo Famiglia's test subjects. It was a traumatic past of mine and it is the reason why I hate mafia. I could not stop thinking if Sawada Tsunayoshi wanted a child just for the sake of the Vongola Famiglia or otherwise. I do not want your future child to go through the nightmare of living in the mafia world."

For the first time, I could see the pained look in his heterochromia eyes. Not a fake one. His genuine emotion that was expressed through his eyes. Someone like him could hide his emotions well but if I took a long time to know him better, I would know what he felt.

"Didn't you hear what Tsuna says to Enma and his guardians?" I smiled. "He wants his child to grow up in a normal life rather in the mafia life. He wants them to value their family and friends. When they are ready, he will let them take over the Vongola Famiglia."

"Do you think he could do that?"

"Tsuna could not enjoy his teenage life normally because Vongola Nono needed to quickly train his next heir. He's not going to let his future children to 'suffer' the same as he was."

I smiled when I thought of it and I looked at Mukuro.

"I don't know when Tsuna and I will get ready. It's hard to imagine me as a mother."

The illusionist soon gave a light smile and he gently touched my hair.

"I am sure you will be a good mother, Ayano. Your future children will be proud to have a brave mum like you."

"Well, you will need to help me taking care of them," I smirked.

"Please, I have enough with that brat (Fran) already."

"They are not going to harm you, I promise."

"I can't trust you, especially with that smirk of yours."

"Oh, is that so?"

Mukuro quickly stood up and I was chasing him all around to make sure he will take care of my future child. I laughed when I saw his reaction. I did not notice that Tsuna had been watching both of us from far and I guess he was happy to see that we became friends.


	4. Attack

Despite being Donna Vongola, I preferred to stay humble and dressed like normal people. First of all, this was for my own safety. If anyone knew that I was Vongola Decimo's wife, the rival family would take a chance to catch me. Even if I could protect myself, the chances of meeting a stronger enemy would be high. Secondly, I was much more comfortable to be a normal person and I did not want to attract any people's attention. 

If I were to go anywhere, I must have someone to come with me.

Alessia had free time for herself since Tsuna had an urgent meeting with his guardians, so she had been accompanying me wherever I went. As soon as I remembered that Tsuna's birthday was around the corner, I wanted to buy something for him though he never asked for it.

Both me and Alessia arrived in a shopping mall and she was rather curious about what I would like to buy in the mall.

“Don Vongola's birthday is coming soon, so I want to buy something as a birthday present.”

“Don Vongola's birthday?”

“Yes. Would you like to buy one for your boss's birthday?”

“...I don’t know what to buy for him. I rarely bought something for someone.”

“Except for your girlfriend, right?”

Alessia's face turned pink and I grinned, looking at her reaction.

“No worries, I understand. When I started to work for him, I gave him a new necktie and he still wears it until now. It doesn’t have to be expensive just because he’s the boss. He does appreciate every birthday gifts he receives.”

“Really?”

“Yes. You can go around the mall and find a gift while I go and find my own.”

“No, I'll stick with you, Donna Vongola. I can find the gift later.”

I only smiled at her and we were walking towards the watch store. One of the staffs greeted both of us with her friendly smile and she asked us what we would like to buy. As soon as I told her that I would like to buy a watch for someone as a birthday gift, she quickly recommended some watches that were displayed in the main glass case.

I was looking at the watches and I was trying to decide which one would suit Tsuna better. The staff who assisted me earlier had to go to the cashier counter and another pretty staff came to me with a disgusted look.

I raised my eyebrow with curiosity. Was there anything strange with my face? Or did she notice the scar across my left eye?

“Miss, if you are going to waste your time looking at these luxurious watches, I suggest you leave right now.”

Wow, she was pretty but too bad, ugly from inside. I wonder if she had a boyfriend. I simply smiled wider at her without showing any signs of getting irritated.

“I’m sorry if I waste your time taking care of me. I just want to choose a perfect watch for my husband’s birthday.”

“Your husband’s birthday, huh? These watches here are way too expensive for you to buy one. You might as well go to that glass case over there and pick one. There are cheaper watches you can choose from.”

I blinked my eyes several times to understand what she was trying to say. I was glancing at my own clothes and I had the feeling that she was trying to say that I was too poor to buy an expensive watch. When another customer with a beautiful outfit and a branded handbag came in the watch store, she quickly greeted that customer with her happy look.

I had the urge to punch that staff right now.

“Why you did not scold her, Donna Vongola?”

Alessia whispered to me and she was quite concerned with the situation earlier. I only let out a small sigh before I answered her question.

“If I didn’t meet Tsuna in the first place, I would kick her right away. Bur for now, I don’t want to cause any drama here. She chooses to be rude to me, so just let her be.”

“I understand. I am simply amazed that you can stay patient although she is directly insulting you.”

“I won’t be surprised if she does not have any boyfriend. Anyway, I’m not going to waste more time staying here. Tsuna would be worried if I stay out from the headquarters for too long.”

I was looking at the watches from different glass cases and after taking some time to decide, I told the earlier staff that I would buy a simple looking watch with a brown leather strap. She did ask if I was sure to buy it instead of any expensive watches and I told her that I would take it.

While the staff was wrapping it for me, the pretty staff was standing beside her and she did look at the watch I was buying. She rolled her eyes and had a nasty grin on her face. I wanted to say something when a customer earlier stood beside me and she was surprised to look at me.

“Is that you, Donna Vongola?”

I froze for a while and it took me some time for me to find out that it was Don Lingotto’s youngest daughter.

“Oh my God, I didn’t know it’s you!” I answered with a surprised look on my face.

“Same to me!” she laughed and she pats my shoulder. “I’m so worried that I would recognise the wrong person.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I’m buying a watch for my brother’s birthday. What about you?”

“I’m buying one for my husband’s birthday.”

“Ah, I see.”

We did talk for a while before she had to leave quickly as her husband was waiting. I glanced at the pretty staff and she had a horrified look on her face. I merely ignored her and I paid for the watch I bought. Both me and Alessia left the watch store and she had a satisfied look on her face. 

“What’s wrong, Alessia?”

“Nothing. Judging by that staff’s face, she must be feeling uncomfortable for insulting Don Vongola’s wife.”

“She’s lucky that Tsuna is not around.”

* * *

I was on my way to the study room and once I knocked and opened the door, I saw Tsuna talking to Don Cavallone. Both of them turned to look at me and Dino greeted me as if we did not meet for years. I smiled at them and I approached before taking a seat beside Dino.

“How are you doing, Ayano? It’s been almost three months I didn’t see you.”

“I’m doing pretty good. And what about you?”

“I’m fine. It’s just I’ve been tired after working for too long.”

“You should get more rest, Dino,” I frowned at him. “Do you want to get nagged by Natalia?”

“Please don’t start to nag me,” Dino smiled nervously. “I have enough getting scolding from Natalia. Although, we have a problem here.”

“Problem?”

“Yes, there is a problem,” Tsuna spoke out and both of us turned to look at him. “I received some news from our allied families and it seems that people were being attacked by an unknown group.”

“An unknown group?” I raised my eyebrow. “How are they being attacked?”

“I initially thought that this should be handled by the authorities but according to Bianchi, the victims were attacked and had a piece of paper pasted on their foreheads with the word ‘unforgivable’.”

Tsuna passed some photos of the injured victims with a paper on their foreheads. I could see the word written with red ink.

“I...I’m sorry but, does it have to do with the Vongola?”

“I knew you would say that, [Name],” Tsuna added. “I decided to find out about that unknown organisation after two of our subordinates were attacked and they were suffering a serious injury. Hayato found those papers on their foreheads and it was the same to those who attacked other victims.”

“For real? Are they alright??”

“Yes, both of them are safe. However, they could not recognise the attackers as it happened while they were patrolling outside the Vongola headquarters in late night.”

“I see. I’m glad to hear that they are safe. But still, why would this someone wants to attack people?”

“Their motive is still unknown,” Dino answered. “Even some people in my place were attacked by the same person and I am highly concerned about this matter.”

“Is that why you are here?”

Don Cavallone nodded his head once. Tsuna handed some reports to both of us and I read it thoroughly. All of the victims were about the same age and most of them were working for the mafia families. The allied families brought it up because they were worried about their own safety.

After the meeting with Tsuna and Dino, I left the study room and I was heading to the living hall. I happened to see Lambo having a tea-break with I-Pin. When both of them saw me, they waved their hands at me as they smiled.

“Come here, Ayano!” I-Pin called. “Let’s have a tea-break together!”

“You are just in time,” added Lambo. “The cakes here are delicious.”

“Really?” I grinned. “Did Bianchi make all these?”

Lambo’s face went pale and I-Pin laughed lightly at my comment.

“No worries! Bianchi is away for important business, so they are safe to eat.”

I sat down and I apologised to Lambo for scaring him. We ate the cakes together and when they asked where did I come from, I told them that I was in the study room with Tsuna and Dino. The moment I started to talk about the recent attacks, I-Pin and Lambo were listening attentively.

“The boss did tell us about it. It was quite serious considering that the victims were working for the mafia families,” Lambo explained.

“Do you think that the attacker had a grudge against the mafia families?” I asked.

“It’s hard to say that,” I-Pin answered. “Some victims were not working for the mafia families, so their motive is still unclear.”

“Aunt Octavia did mention to me that her neighbour’s son got attacked brutally and the police could not track his attacker aside from finding a note with the word ‘unforgivable’,” added Lambo.

“Ugh, all I know that all the victims are about the same age,” I spoke with frustration.

“I don’t think so,” said I-Pin.

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“One of my lecturers from my university was attacked by the same person last week at his house. He is in his fifties and he is still in the hospital.”

“Even that attacker doesn’t want to let go of an elderly??” I frowned.

“Honestly, he’s not every student’s favourite lecturer. Some seem to think that the attacker had a serious grudge against him.”

“Geez, this is why I stay away from trouble,” Lambo sighed. “I wonder when we will get to catch that attacker.”

“The word ‘unforgivable’,” I muttered. “Sounds like the victims did something bad to the attacker.”

“No one knows the identity of the attacker,” Lambo shrugged his shoulders. “The victims can’t recall how they looked like.”

“Wait, were the victims being attacked in the night time?” I asked curiously.

“Most of them,” I-Pin answered. “While some were attacked somewhere dark such as abandoned houses.”

“They received a letter, telling them to meet up at a place,” added Lambo. “That’s what those victims said.”

“I would ignore that letter if I were them,” I added.

“Yes but what if they were being blackmailed?” said I-Pin.

“With only small progress, it’s hard to find the attacker,” I groaned.

“You should rest,” Lambo suggested. “You are as tired as your husband. He did not get enough sleep for the last three days-”

“Wait, did you say Tsuna did not get enough sleep for the last three days?”

Lambo gulped nervously.

“...I shouldn’t say that...”

I wanted to ask him when the door was opened and Alessia came to me with her worried look.

“Donna Vongola, I have something to tell you!”

“What is it, Alessia?”

“Do you remember the staff who welcome you to the watch store?”

“Yes, I still remember her. Why?”

“She...she was attacked last night.”


End file.
